


Pathetic Fallacy

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Honeymoon, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-05
Updated: 2005-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis is taking Holly to a secret destination, all in the name of... what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic Fallacy

Holly glanced at Artemis. "Am I not even allowed a clue?"

He smiled. "No. You're not allowed to know until we get there."

He went to great lengths to impose this: plane windows closed, blindfold when they landed.

In the dark, she thought back to how they'd met: he'd kidnapped her and held her to ransom. It was a miracle they were now off on their honeymoon and hadn't yet maimed each other.

Finally he removed the cloth. "Welcome to Stockholm."

Holly laughed until she cried.


End file.
